


It's Always the Pretty Ones

by theplotholesmademedoit



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal and Will aren't in this I just felt like I should tag them, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Adam, Protective Adam, do not fuck with Elias Adam will end you, mild realistic depiction of bodily functions, self indulgent fluff, seriously so much h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotholesmademedoit/pseuds/theplotholesmademedoit
Summary: Elias is going to have a fantastic birthday and if somebody has to lose an eye then so be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homorphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183127) by [holisticannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holisticannibal/pseuds/holisticannibal). 



> I haven't written anything outside of history essays in three years and the first thing I actually manage to finish (kinda) is for a Hannibal rare pair because of course it is. I love this fandom and I hope you all welcome me gently as I properly begin my descent into hell.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I read pancakeispeople's "Homorphus" and loved idea of half veela slytherin Adam and hufflepuff Elias so much that this happened. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it got away from me and now it's going to have two chapters and a squeal. This is set in Adam's fourth year and Elias's six year so it's technically underage, but I'm not gonna do more than mention sex (probably) anyway. They aren't together yet in "Homorphus" so I made up how it happened, but I'm dying to see how pancakeispeople is going to do it! 
> 
> For LazyBaker, fragile-teacup, peacefrog (first saw it on your blog) and nightliferogue who dragged me into this ship in the first place. Thank you! Also fuck you! <3

Elias loved breakfast. He was always in the great hall before it appeared, eager to build towers of honey dashes with egg yolk moats and sausage ramparts on his plate. Adam was more the type to stumble up from the dungeons ten minutes before the house elves whooshed the leftovers back to the kitchen. He probably wouldn’t go at all, but Elias materialized outside his morning class every time he didn’t, ready with a napkin wrapped pastry for Adam squished in his pocket and a speech on the importance of morning nutrition.

Not today. Today was Elias’s birthday, so when the rustling of early risers tugged him from dreams Adam untangled himself from his nest of blankets instead of trying to become one with them. His goal was to beat Elias to the Great Hall and actually sit with him during his favorite meal, as opposed to his customary routine of pecking him on the cheek, shoving something edible in his mouth and running off to class.

By the time Adam fluffed his hair to perfection Elias was probably already there, but it was still nearly an hour earlier than he usually managed. Before he left, Adam ducked under his bed to pick the first present from the small mountain of them clustered there. His hand hoovered between the third edition firebolt and the leather notebook with embroidered bulls on the cover that he’d charmed to lock horns and charge each other onto the spine. He grabbed the notebook, and after a moment's thought, the self spellchecking quill, swan feather with an intricately carved silver handle, as well. Elias could use them in class today, and the firebolt would be a good one to save until tonight when they could go to the quidditch pitch to try it.

It was possible he’d gone a little overboard on gifts. Probable even. Ok, definite.

It made sense. It did, _really._ Adam had more money than he knew what do with and even though Elias’s family wasn’t exactly poor, his father only gave him the barest of necessities. This was ridiculous of course because Elias was the best person, the most wonderful, incredible person and Adam was going to spoil him silly, provide for him in excess until he was safe and happy always and those who had wronged him were rotting in jealousy or better rotting in the ground, their hearts pecked from their chest by Adam’s beak and and and-

He winced, forcing himself to take deep breaths until the feathers that had begun to poke from his shoulder blades melted back into skin. His mother hadn’t been exaggerating when she warned him Veela mating bonds were intense. He sighed, tucking the gifts under his arm and making his way to the great hall.

For most boys his age puberty was accompanied by acne and voice cracks, but Adam got wings and homicidal urges.

One of the presents he’d gotten Elias was a book on Veela biology. He’d slid it underneath all the other parcels in the faint hope that it might disappear. Elias gone from his best friend to his mate ( _his, his, his,_ hissed a voice in the back of his mind) three months ago on a trip to hogsmeade when not kissing away the butterbear foam clinging to his mustache had become unbearable. Many kisses and late night liaisons in the room of requirement later, Adam still hadn’t gotten up nerve to explain that the scary scaly monster part of him now considered Elias _his_ for life.

Adam buckled away the thought as he entered the Great Hall. Elias deserved to know and he _would_ tell him, but not until tonight. _No sense ruining breakfast_ , he thought, scanning the hufflepuff table for his favorite curly mop of hair hunched over a heaping plate.

Elias wasn’t there.

Worry dropped like a boulder down his throat. Elias _never_ missed breakfast. Last year when he’d been confined to bed for a week with wizard flu, Adam had had to drag him back to the hospital wing on three separate mornings when he caught him feverishly trying to stuff pancakes down his pajama pants.

Gabriel was at Ravenclaw table, nose buried in a book and mouth in a teacup. He persisted in ignoring Elias, despite Adam’s increasingly successful attempts to change his status of social outcast to some semblance of popularity.

Or well, at least acceptance to the point where Adam wasn’t constantly fighting the desire to _murder_ his classmates for bullying him.

Elias insisted that the rejection was fine, that he knew Gabriel loved him and was sure he was always looking out for him even though he ducked away every time Elias tried to give him one his thousand-watt smiles. In Adam’s opinion those smiles were _iconic_ and ignoring one was offense enough to put Gabriel at the top of his shitlist, even if every time he saw it happen he didn’t have to watch that beautiful smile crumble and Elias fight to keep his chin up. It wasn’t fine, but Elias insisted it was, so he kept his resentment on simmer.

He might be an ass who Adam occasionally wanted to disembowel, but he did love his brother, pisspoor job of showing it aside. There was a chance Elias was right about Gabriel keeping an eye on him, so Adam swallowed back his darker imaginings and walked over to him.

“Hi Gabriel,” he said, dripping veela charm into the greeting. Gabriel didn’t look up, just grunted and turned a page. His powers relied on visual stimulation and the damn Ravenclaw knew it too, he was sure. He ground his molars together hard enough together to twinge a muscle in his jaw, took a deep breath and pressed on, “Did you happen to see Elias this morning?”

Gabriel shrugged. Adam suppressed a growl.

“It’s just, you know how he is about breakfast and it’s his birthday,” he said slowly, hands twitching into fists when Gabriel’s only response was slurp his tea, “He wouldn’t miss it unless something happened.”

Gabriel twitched. _He knows something_. Adam wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t focused on trying to catch his eye and charm him into talking so he could stop pulling out the truth one bloody impacted wisdom tooth at a time.

Adam waited, designer leather boots clicking against the tile. The part of Gabriel’s dark hair, a strip of exposed scalp, was a touch too wide, an early sign of male pattern baldness, Adam noted with some satisfaction. Elias’s hair was thick and soft, an endless source of tactile joy between Adam's fingers.

“He left,” Gabriel said at last, “I think, I mean he might have been here and I think he left.”

_At last something approaching useful._

“Any idea where he went?”

“No. Why would I know?”

“He’s your brother!” Adam snapped, “if you considered talking to him even once in a bloody year you might know. I bet you didn’t even give him a happy fucking birthday.”

The hunch of Gabriel’s shoulders deepened. _Good._ He should feel guilty.

“I-”

Gabriel cleared his throat. The knuckles that gripped his book were as white as the pages.

“He went outside, maybe. I heard the doors.”

“Thank you,” Adam huffed, spinning around and marching out of the great hall before he sprouted wings and decided a sprinkling of Gabriel’s brain matter would be a lovely addition to the porridge. He paused at a platter of danishes, grabbing three, two for Elias one for himself, and a clean napkin to wrap them in. Tugging his scarf out of his bag, he wound it around his neck and slid the danishes into the space it left.

Once he’d hefted open the heavy wooden doors to the grounds, Adam tried to figure out where Elias had gone and the more concerning _why_ he’d gone at all. Did he even have a coat with him? Adam had to be in the greenhouse for herbology but Elias had potions this morning.

Elias liked to sit in Hagrid's pumpkin patch, but this close to winter there wasn't much left in the way of pumpkins. Just sagging shells with pulp bursting from the rain split seams. The owlery then, where he and Adam went every Sunday to feed Gabriel’s owl who, oblivious to his master’s attempts to pretend they weren’t related, adored Elias.

Half congealed puddles of slush filled dips in the steps up to the owlery. Adam grimaced as he put his foot in one that rose to his ankle, hoping the waterproofing charm he’d sealed the leather with was as effective as it promised to be. The dry winter morning air scraped at his lungs and by the time he panted his way to the top he was half sure he’d been inhaling firewhiskey.

Elias was standing by the window. A flash flood of relief doused the burn in his lungs, but when Elias turned at Adam's footfalls the relief was crushed under the impossible weight of renewed worry. His face was scrunched with tears and when he opened his mouth as if to speak, all that came out was a sob.

Adam rushed to him, dropping his bag and locking him in his arms. His mate had almost a head on him, but he curled himself small into Adam’s neck with a whimper. Adam’s heart jerked into his throat.

“Oh Love, Ssshhhh,” he cooed, bundling Elias tighter against him and sliding a palm up his back to craddle his neck, “I’m here, ssshhhh, ssshhhhh. What’s wrong?” _Who do I need to kill._

Elias just gasped out a fresh round of tears and clung to Adam harder. He cried for long enough that Adam’s hug tightened with as much intent to absorb Elias completely as it did to comfort him. Eventually, after what Adam was sure was an eternity, but was likely only a few minutes, his persistent gentle hushing eased the violence of the trembling.

“What happened?” Adam asked, ending the words with a kiss behind Elias’s ear, nuzzling his cheek. Elias sniffled, puffing a few ragged breaths into Adam’s scarf before speaking in a voice so small and stumbling that had they not been modeled thoroughly together, he wouldn't have heard at all.

“I-I though th-that because today is-is by birthday and people do not hate me so much now tha-that-that,” he began, tripping over a shaky inhale that was almost another sob, “That I would sit with G-Gabriel. You’re supposed be nice to people on their birthday it is rude not to be and-and I thought that maybe Gabriel would know this but-but he wouldn't l-look at me. He got up and moved to the other end of the table. He’s never talked to me on my Birthday before it was stupid to think he would this year. V-very st-stupid.

With that Elias started to cry again, in quite little hiccups and rushes of tears too defeated to crest into wails. It broke Adam’s heart completely.

“Sssshhhh” Adam said again, finding a natural sway and rocking them both, “Gabriel’s a fool,” _And a dead man._

Elias shook his head, interrupting the path of Adam’s fingers stroking through his hair.

“Gabriel is very smart. Much smarter than me, that’s why he-”

“ _No,”_ Adam said, cutting him off with an urangancey that only revealed a fraction of the protective anger rumbling in his gut, “No Elias, you’re brilliant. It wasn’t stupid to hope your brother would spend time with you on your birthday. Gabriel could cure a rainy day, but as far as I’m concerned he’d still be an absolute idot for not appreciating the best person I know.”

A particularly loud hiccup was smothered into Adam’s scarf.

“You know a lot people.”

“I do. Lots and lots. Not one of them is half as wonderful as you” Adam said, planting a flurry of kisses on the top of Elias’s head, “And no one could possibly have a cock that compares to yours .”

That managed to startled a wet laugh from a Elias. He was only shaking a little now, much to Adam’s relief, spasms that were more like shivers than anything else.

“My cock is very impressive,” Elias said, voice stronger. He squeezed his arms where he had latched onto Adam’s waist.

“The most impressive cock in the world,” Adam declared, pulling back enough that he could reach up to wipe the tears and snot that hadn’t already soaked into his scarf away from Elias’s face with a cashmere sweater sleeve, “I love you so much Elias. Happy birthday.”

Elias’s bottom lip wobbled, but he sniffed hard and rewarded Adam a smile that could have melted the tundra, “I love you too. I know less people than you, but you are my favorite also.”

There kiss was a gentle thing then, an intertwining of lips and taste and minds that swelled over them with all the warmth of a bonfire, a wool blanket and _home_. They only parted when Elias’s sniffling began to take on an urgent rhythm and Adam’s stomach released growl that was closer to a roar.  

“I have just the thing for that,” Adam laughed, running finger down the bridge of Elias’s nose and tapping the reddened tip. He picked up his bag, rummaging through it until he retrieved the danishes and handing Elias the napkin and his two favorite flavored ones of the three. “You can blow your nose on this and we can both get something in our stomachs.”

Elias took it and honked so loudly that Adam couldn’t stop an eruption of laughter. It had Elias pouting and his cheeks flushing as red as his nose until Adam snorted out a mushy bit of pastry and they both dissolved into stitches.

Once he could breath without giggling, Adam wiped his face with a dry corner of the sodden napkin and unwound his scarf. He looped it snuggly around Elias’s neck, delighting by the way the deep green clashed heinously with his hufflepuff tie in spite of himself, and tugged him down until their smiles touched.

It was going to be a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unbeta-I'm dyslexic and there's only so much spellcheck can do. Follow me at http://gohugavulcan.tumblr.com/ I'm going to start posting Hannibal stuff! And please, my darlings, my delights, tell me how you feel
> 
> -Phi


End file.
